


TAKEN!

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Legends of Tomorrow never happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: Hartley Rathaway was gone.  Can Len and Barry along with the help of Joe West, Team Flash, and the Rogues find him.  Can Barry stop Len from becoming Captain Cold again and putting their future in jeopardy in his effort to find his missing Rogue.  Who could have taken Hartley and why?





	1. It Started out as Just a Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter sequel to 'The Trial of Leonard Snart.' It will make more sense if you have read that story and I wish you would because that is the story I am the most proud of.

It was Barry’s day off so he decided to go to Comfort with Len that morning. He loved to help with the prep work for the day’s menu and he knew he would get a good lunch after the work was done.

“So, what are the specials for today” he asked Len.

“Canadian pork pie, Italian stuffed meatloaf and Swedish Rice Pudding” Len answered.

“Going all international on us” quipped Barry.

“Just trying something different, if they go over, I’ll put them in the regular food rotation. I would like to get the dishes finished before Larry gets here, that way he and I can concentrate on the regular menu.” Larry was the line cook, a holdover employee from when Comfort was the Motorcar Diner and a great self-taught chef.

Len and Barry worked together on the preparation of the food. The pork pie was a full size pie rather than a pot pie and it would be cut in slices for serving. The meatloaf was a huge log of ground beef mixed with raw Italian sausage rolled around a stuffing of peppers, onions and mozzarella cheese. It would be served covered with marinara sauce and a sprinkling of Parmesan cheese. The rice pudding was rich with heavy cream, sugar and rum soaked raisins. It was put up in pans to be baked later in the day

Len had just finished with the pudding and was washing his hands when he suddenly found himself up on the counter with his shirt unbuttoned. Barry was between his legs running his hands over his chest and nibbling on his neck.

“That’s not what I brought you down here for today, Scarlet” said Len.

“Oh, come on, Len, I can take you apart and put you back together long before Larry shows up, and I still owe you for last night.”

Len leaned back and smiled at his husband. “Far be it from me to get in the way of your sense of fair play.”

Barry grinned and kissed his way down Len’s torso, paying close attention to his tattoos and scars. He undid Len’s pants with expert fingers and palmed his erection through his underwear. Suddenly an alarm sounded.

Len jumped off the counter and put himself back together. He reached into a nearby wall safe and pulled out his now legally licensed Glock. 

“Why did the tunnel alarm go off” asked Barry, “It’s too early for any of the Rogues to stop by.”

“I don’t know, Scarlet” answered Len, “but there is someone in the basement that shouldn’t be there and we need to take care of that, now.”

There were unused tunnels that went under most of Central City. These tunnels had been used for deliveries and were connected to many of the businesses Downtown. Most of the doors were sealed shut, but Len unsealed his door so his Rogues could get in, if one of their plans went sideways. The Rogues would always call or text Len to let him know they were on the way, so something was not right.

Len led the way to the basement with gun in hand but stopped, surprised at what he saw. Collapsed against the tunnel door was the crying form of Axel Walker, the Trickster Jr. He saw Len and Barry and stumbling forward he threw himself into Len’s arms, sobs shaking his slender body. 

“Axel, little one, what’s wrong” asked Len as he held his youngest Rogue.

“Oh, Daddy Len, he’s gone. Hartley’s gone.”

Barry looked at Len and saw fear in the older man’s eyes, “What do you mean, he’s gone” Barry asked.

“He never came home, I waited up all night.” 

Len lowered the weeping boy to the floor and took his face between his hands, “did you have a fight?”

“No” Axel answered, “I don’t think so.”

Barry sat down on the other side of the boy. “Take some deep breaths, Axel, and tell us the last thing that you and Hartley talked about.”

Axel obeyed and was soon able to talk in a calmer voice, “I think he is keeping some secret from me, I would hear him talking on the phone and he would stop when he saw me. He’s gone out a few times but he won’t tell me where he’s been. I guess we did argue about that yesterday and then he left. I’ve called and texted but he won’t answer. Oh Daddy Len, where is he?”

Len stood and pulled Axel up with him. “I think you made him angry and he needed to get away to cool down. I’m sure he will be back later tonight, why don’t you help Barry and me in the restaurant today.”

Len led Axel up to the kitchen, “Go in the bathroom and wash your face” he said.

While Axel was in the bathroom Len took out his phone and hit speed dial number four, the call went right to voice mail. 

“Piper” he growled, “this is Cold, I don’t know what is going on between you and Axel, but I want it to stop now. He’s at Comfort with me and he is devastated I want you to call him or come over here, ASAP.” 

“You don’t think there’s anything wrong with Hartley, do you” Barry asked.

“I don’t think so” answered Len, “but he can be pretty stubborn, I’ll text the other Rogues to see if they have heard from him.”

Len and Barry kept Axel busy for the rest of the day. Fortunately there was a good crowd at Comfort so there was a lot for Axel to help with. Len had Axel making salads and Lisa had him helping bus the tables and setting up for new diners. Len’s specials were a monumental success, but he hardly notice as he kept one eye on his phone and one on the door, searching for any sign of his missing Rogue. 

Len and Barry decided to leave after the dinner rush and take Axel home with them. Len asked Larry to stay a little later to help Lisa and the staff close up.

“You can spend the night with us” Barry told him, “I’m sure we will hear from Hartley before the night is over.”

Barry sped back to their cottage while Axel rode with Len on his motorcycle. Barry made up the guest room while Len made Axel a cup of cocoa, “drink it up, Axel, I know it can get little chilly on the back of my bike.”

Axel obediently drank the cocoa and soon fell asleep. Len picked him up and carried him to the guest room. Barry pulled back the covers and helped Len take off Axel’s shoes and socks. Len tucked the blankets under Axel’s chin and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“Did you put something in his drink” asked Barry.

“Yes” replied Len, “he needs to sleep and I need you to call Joe and ask him to come out here, I think we need his help.”

“Now you think something has happened to Hartley, don’t you?”

“He would never disobey a direct order from me and none of the other Rogues have heard from him.” Len stared out the window of the cottage door while Barry called his foster father.

Joe arrived at the cottage within the hour. Len and Barry filled them on the circumstances of Hartley’s disappearance. 

“We can’t just issue a missing person alert” said Len.

“You’re right” answered Joe, “the CCPD is always looking for your Rogues. I’m amazed how they always seem to go to ground just when the CCPD is closing in on them.”

Len and Barry exchanged a knowing look; the hideout in the basement of Comfort was a secret that only the owners and the Rogues knew. 

“There is an alias, really two aliases that Hartley uses” said Barry. “We’re hoping we can track him through one of them, but Joe this has got to be off the books, we can’t find him and then have you arrest him, he’s part of my family.”

“Alright” said Joe, “I remember how he helped take down those dirty cops. Let me see what you got.”

“Hartley drives a black 2014 Jeep Wrangler.” Len handed Joe a slip of paper, “this is his plate number. His jeep is not in front of his place. He goes by the alias of Harper Randall; here is what he looks like when he is using his aliases.”

Len handed Joe two photos, one was a pale man with slicked back blond hair and a mustache, and the other was redheaded woman with a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

“Damn” said Joe, “he makes a good looking woman. I can see why he picked Harper as his name, it’s unisexual. Does he have any credit cards in that name?”

Len nodded and handed him the credit info. “Joe. I got one son missing and the other is going crazy with grief. Help bring my boy home and I will owe you the world.”

Joe placed his hand on Len’s shoulder, “Haven’t you figured out yet that you’re family? I got some friends on the Opal City and Keystone City police departments, I’ll tell them I’m looking for a friend’s missing kid, we’ll start there. I’d like to talk to Axel, too.”

“Len gave him a little something to help him sleep” said Barry, “I imagine he’ll be out all night, can you came back in the morning?” Joe nodded and left.

Barry and Len ate a cold dinner, neither had much of an appetite. Barry cut Len off after his third glass of bourbon, “Let’s go to bed” Barry said.

Barry curled himself around his husband, he knew how much Len was hurting and he tried his best to lessen that pain. Barry stroked Len’s back and felt him start to relax, suddenly he felt a pull on his sleep shirt. He turned over and saw the tearful face of Axel.

“Uncle Barry, I’m so scared, I don’t want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with you and Daddy Len?”

Barry got up and allowed the youngest Rogue to lie next to Len. Len put his arms around Axel’s shoulders and pulled him close. Barry spooned up against the boy and threw his arm over Axel’s waist. The three fell into an uneasy sleep. 

…

Joe arrived at the cottage while Len and Barry were trying to force some breakfast into Axel. The boy jumped up ready to flee when he saw the detective. Len pulled him back down and patted his shoulder. “Joe isn’t here to arrest you, Axel, he going to help us find Hartley and he has a few questions for you.”

Axel sat back down and gave Joe his complete attention. 

“Good” said Joe, “now tell me, was there anything different about the way Hartley had been acting in the past few weeks?”

“Past few weeks” mused Axel, “what exactly do you mean?”

“Think hard” prompted Joe, “had he been different, quieter or maybe happier?”

“Take your time, Axel” said Barry, “it could be just little things.”

“You know, Uncle Barry, now that I really think about it, I was watching the premier episode of Lucifer and Hartley was on his laptop. He made a gasping noise and shut the laptop real quick. I asked him what was wrong and he said ‘nothing’. He started acting strange after that.”

Joe googled Lucifer on his smart phone, “That would have been seventeen days ago, it makes sense” 

“What happened seventeen days ago” asked Len.

“Hartley’s father died” answered Joe. 

“What!” said Len, Barry, and Axel, together.

“Yes” continued Joe, “he died of pancreatic cancer, he had been sick for less than a year. It didn’t make the papers here because he had sold all his holdings in Central City after Hartley became the Piper. He and Hartley’s mother had been living in France for the last two years.”

“I remember him telling me that his mother still wanted to have some contact with him but his father wouldn’t allow it” said Len

“Do you think maybe he went to see her” asked Barry, “Or maybe he just needed some time alone?”

“I think the former is a more likely scenario” answered Joe, “but I would really like to locate his jeep or get some hits on his credit cards.”

“I should have known about this” growled Len, “I should have been there for him.”

Barry placed his hand on his husband’s knee, “Come on, Len, you can’t be everywhere for everybody,”

Barry turned to Axel, “I got some clothes you could wear, why you don’t take a shower, and then we can go over to your place and see if we can find any clues.”

“Okay Uncle Barry” Axel followed Barry to get the clothes and towels. When Barry came back Len was ending a call.

“I talked to Larry; his wife will come in and help at Comfort today. I think she is actually a better cook than both of us put together.”

Barry noticed Joe grinning at him “what’s so funny, Joe.”

“Uncle Barry, when did that start?”

“Well, at first Axel was going to go with Mommy Barry to my Daddy Len” said Len, “but Scarlet had a problem with that.”

“I liked Uncle Barry, too” said Axel coming out of the bathroom.

Whatever remark Joe was going to make was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, he excused himself to take the call. “That was Rick my friend from the Keystone Police Department; they found Hartley’s jeep in the parking lot of the Keystone train station.”

The four piled into Joe’s SUV and headed towards the station. 

“According to their security, Hartley’s jeep has been there since yesterday morning” said Joe, “Rick is checking to see what trains have left since then. You don’t need to show an ID to buy a train ticket, so we won’t know where Hartley went.”

“This still doesn’t seem right” Len grumbled. “This is just not like Hartley.”

Joe pulled up next to Hartley’s jeep and Len opened it with the extra key Hartley had given him. Axel jumped in the back seat and opened a custom made compartment. Axel then collapsed on the ground with a wail, holding two objects to his chest.

“Oh my God” whispered Barry, “Piper’s gauntlets, he would have never left them behind.”


	2. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry come to the realization that Hartley has been taken. But who has taken him and why?

Barry stared at the Trickster, crumpled on the ground, crying as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces. Then he heard a rhythmic pounding behind him, he turned and saw Len pounding on the roof of the jeep. 

“No, no, no” Len shouted each time his fists connected with the jeep, unconcerned with the damage he was causing to both the jeep and his hands.

“Take care of Axel” Barry shouted to Joe as he grabbed Len and flashed him away. 

Len was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder when he was on trial for the killing of his father and he was also prone to panic attacks. Barry had witnessed these attacks during the trial and before. He had learned how to help Len get through them. 

Barry flashed Len to a deserted part of the garage. He held Len from behind pinning his arms against his sides so he could not do Barry or himself any harm. He kissed the back of Len’s neck and murmured soothing, loving words. 

“Just breathe sweetheart” Barry whispered, “breathe with me. In then out, that’s right, my love, just like that.”

Len’s breathing quickly evened out so Barry turned him around and pulled him into a protective embrace. “Len, I’m sure Hartley is alive.”

“Why do you think that” asked Len hopefully. 

“If someone killed him” began Barry, “we probably would have found the body by now. If someone kidnapped him for ransom; we would have gotten the demand by now. Whoever took him wants us to think that he has left of his own accord, they don’t want us looking for him and therefore he must be alive.”

“Makes sense” replied Len, slowly, he then looked around, “where’s Axel?”

“He’s with Joe by the jeep.” Barry took Len back and found Joe sitting on the ground next to the jeep with his arm around Axel’s shoulder.

“Daddy Len” said Axel, “Joe thinks that Hartley’s still alive and that we’ll find him. What do you think?”

“Barry thinks the same thing and I agree with him.” Len sat down on the other side of his Rogue.

“I’m going to my lab and pick up my equipment to go over the jeep for evidence” said Barry, “be back in a few.”

“I’m going to go into the station and show the employees these pictures of Hartley” said Joe, “see if anyone recognizes him. Are you two going to be okay?”

Len nodded and Joe left. Len pulled Axel close and got out his phone. He needed to step up as the leader of the Rogues to make sure everyone was safe. He placed the first call to Mark Mardon.

“Wizard, this is Cold, Piper has been taken. I don’t know if somebody is targeting Rogues but you and Boo need to hunker down and watch each other’s backs, understand? I know you can take care of yourself, Mark, but you’ve got your girl to protect. Good, now stay put till you hear from me again.” 

The next call was placed to Roy Bivolo.

“Raider, this is Cold. Somebody has taken Piper, I don’t know if this is an isolated incident or if someone is targeting us. Heatwave is going to come get you and you will stay with him. Your warehouse is too big for you to defend. Trickster will also be staying with Mick, better for you three to be together.”

The last call was placed to Mick.

“Mick, someone took him, we got to protect everybody else. Can you get Roy and meet me at Hartley’s safe house, you can take Axel home with you, too. Barry and West are helping off the record; I’ll tell you more when I see you.”

Barry had gotten back while Len was talking to Mick. He started going over the jeep with his equipment. Joe had also returned, nobody had recognized Hartley from any of the pictures. With Joe helping, Barry got done examining the jeep in about fifteen minutes. He sat down next to Len. 

“The only fingerprints in the jeep are Axel’s and Hartley’s; whoever was driving must have worn gloves. There’s nothing unusual about any of the dirt in the car, on the tires, on the body or the undercarriage. The only things in the glove compartment are receipts from car maintenance; they show that he had an oil change three months ago, nothing since then. There is a spare tire and a jack in the proper place. Nothing was else was in the custom made compartment besides Hartley’s gauntlets.”

Len stood up, “we need to go to Hartley’s and Axel’s place to see what we can find there.” Len held out his hand to Joe, “thank you for your help, but we will be going to places you best not know about.”

“I understand” replied Joe, taking Len’s hand, “if there’s anything else I can do let me know.”

Len, Barry, and Axel got into Hartley’s jeep and drove to the Rogue pair’s safe house. While Axel sat on the sofa holding Hartley’s gauntlets Len and Barry searched for any clue of what might have happened. Hartley’s laptop was on the coffee table and his PC was in the room that served as his office. There were some blue prints of the mansion that belonged to a particularly odious millionaire who was known to have an extensive gem collection. Obviously Hartley was in the middle of planning a heist. There was nothing else of interest to be found.

“Do you know his passwords, Axel” asked Len.

“He doesn’t know I do, but I do” answered Axel, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the passwords, “the first is for his laptop and the second is for the PC.”

“Len, let’s take these down to Star Lab” said Barry disconnecting the PC, "Cisco can help us with them.”

As the husbands packed up the PC and laptop Mick and Roy arrived. They wordlessly hugged their youngest Rogue. 

“I called Lisa” said Mick, “she is at Comfort and she said she was not hiding from anyone.”

Len sighed, “I’m not surprised. You take Axel to your place; I’ll get Lisa and then head over to Star Lab.”

Len and Barry loaded the computers in Hartley’s jeep and stopped by Comfort. Lisa was helping Larry and his wife in the kitchen. “Amelia will help out for as long as you need her” said Lisa, “and I can help in the kitchen, too.”

“No Lisa” said Len, “I want you to go to Mick’s and stay there till I say otherwise, I don’t want to lose anyone else, especially you.”

“No Lenny, nobody is going to scare me away, I can take care of myself.”

“And if she can’t, I can.” A tall handsome African-American woman walked in and snaked her arm around Lisa’s waist. 

“To get to Lisa, they will have to go through me” said Roberta McCoy, “and nobody will get through me.”

Len smiled at his former lawyer and now his sister’s girlfriend, “I’ll hold you to that Bobbie.”

Bobbie nodded, “I’ve cleared my calendar and Lisa will be staying with me, I plan on sticking to her like glue.”

“Bobbie has got a license for conceal carry now” added Lisa, “between her gun and my gold gun, I’m sure I’ll be fine. You need to concentrate on finding Hartley.”

Len hugged the two women and then went to his safe to remove his Glock and holster.

“Do you think that’s really necessary” asked Barry.

“Yes I do” snapped Len, “that and more. I need to stop at home before we go to Star Lab.”

Len drove the jeep to the cottage, hopped out and then returned a few minutes later. He was now wearing his long leather coat but the outline of the cold gun and thigh holster was visible underneath. Barry felt a bubble fear building in his gut; Len had not carried the cold gun since he killed his father almost two years ago. Len glared at Barry as if daring him to say something but Barry said nothing as they dove to Star Lab.

Barry texted Cisco on the drive over briefly explaining the situation, Cisco was waiting for them in the lab. He had cleared room on his work station to hook up Hartley’s equipment.

“You guys have to promise me that he won’t kill me, when he finds out I hacked his systems.”

Barry shot Cisco a look that meant that this was no time for joking around. Cisco took the nonverbal hint and started working. Len had shucked his coat and was pacing back and forth holding on to the handle of his cold gun. Cisco caught Barry’s eye and mouthed ‘cold gun?’ Barry responded with shoulder shrug and a worried look.

After a tense thirty minutes, Cisco pumped his first in the air, “I’m in his email account” he said. Barry and Len rushed Cisco’s side. 

“A lot of the messages are to and from the other Rogues, they are discussing plans to burglar Francis Durand’s estate, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, the guy is a real tool. Other emails are discussing dinner plans, entertainment plans, and possibly more intimate plans concerning Axel. I did not read those.”

“Very intelligent of you, Cisco” Len growled.

“Back off, Snart” responded Cisco, “I’m doing you a favor.”

“You’re doing us a favor” said Barry, “I am just as worried as Len.”

“Aright” said Cisco, “no harm, no foul. Now back to the emails. Hartley recently created two new folders. One is title Pia Mater and the other one was called TCotGT.”

“Pia Mater” questioned Barry, “I didn’t know Hartley was interested in brain anatomy, maybe it has something to do with his injury from the particle accelerator.”

“No, Scarlet” said Len. “Remember Hartley’s fondness for Latin, pia mater means soft mother, he referring to his mother.”

Len opened the folder and started reading the emails. Barry noticed Cisco trying to take a peek over their shoulders. 

“Cisco” said Barry, “do you mind getting us something to eat, I haven’t had anything since breakfast, and I’m starting to feel a little faint. Maybe you could get us something from Big Belly Burger?”

Cisco took the hint and left the husbands alone to read Hartley’s emails. The first few emails consisted of Hartley contacting his mother and expressing his condolences over the death of her husband. Then his mother responded with statements of affection and how much she missed her son. She wrote that she was worried that he wasn’t eating well or taking care of himself, but as they read on, the emails started to take a more ominous tone.

‘I so want you back in my life, my dear son’ one of the more recent emails read, ‘but you need to be cured of that evil affliction that has corrupted your life.’

‘I hope you’re not talking about what I think you are’ Hartley had responded, ‘if you are you are mistaken. There is nothing wrong with me.’

‘That’s why you need help, Hartley, you just don’t see it There are people who can help you right in your area. I’ll be happy to pay for all the therapy you need, and then when you are cured you can take your rightful place at the helm of Rathaway Industries.’

‘I thought it was only Father who felt that way, I thought you were different, I thought you loved me.’

‘I do love you, Hartley, more than your Father ever did.’

‘But not enough to accept me for who I am, I was so wrong to contact you. I don’t want to hear from you ever again. I have a new family now and I don’t want or need you in my life.’

‘Please don’t say that, Darling, your my only child, I don’t think I can live without out you, please give me a chance to make this right.’

‘I need time to think, please don’t contact me again. I’ll let you know when I decide’

Barry looked up from the emails, “poor Hartley, how could she treat him like that. Therapy, we both know what she was suggesting, how backward and barbaric. I’m glad he’s gotten away from her.”

“No, Scarlet, I don’t think he got away from her, I think she has him.”

“But how could she find him?”

“She’s very clever” responded Len; he pointed to certain emails, “see how she says she’s concerned about his eating and if he’s taking his medications. She wants to know if he is still going to see the family’s apothecary and the family’s grocers and butchers. Hartley tells her yes, so she knows where to look for him.”

“But why snatch him? In the last email; he said he needed time to think and that email was only four days ago.”

“I know, Scarlet, something forced her hand, but what?”

Before Len could say anything more, Cisco arrived back with the food. Barry devoured four burgers and forced Len to eat one. 

“What did you find out” asked Cisco, “believe it or not I care what happens to Hartley.”

Barry looked at Len and Len nodded, “Well in short, we think Hartley’s Mom kidnapped him, probably to force him into therapy to cure him of his gayness.”

“Shit, do people still believe that” said Cisco, “how can you cure someone when there’s nothing wrong with them? Did this all happen because his father died?”

Len slammed his first down on the desk, “This is all my fault, I should have known when his father had died, I should have seen this coming.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Snart” consoled Cisco, “you can’t always know everything.”

“You need to concentrate on getting Hartley back, not blaming yourself for things you could not control” said Barry. “We need to figure out what forced her hand.”

“How about the other folder” asked Cisco, “The one titled TCotGT?”

Barry opened up the folder, “it’s mostly requests to set up appointments for consultations with someone named Milo.”

Cisco peered over Barry’s shoulder, “Do you know who Milo is?”

“I do” answered Len.

“Then you know what TCotGT means” asked Barry.

“Yes” replied Len, “It’s a place we might get some more answers, now I need to make a few calls. Barry could you contact Joe and ask him to check on the whereabouts of Hartley’s mother and possibly her credit card activity, her first name in Amanda .”

Cisco made sure Len was out of hearing range and then poked Barry in the shoulder, “it looks like he’s turning back into Captain Cold.”

“I know Cisco, I’m worried about Hartley, I’m worried about Len and I’m worried about our future. He’s come so far in the past months; I’m afraid he’ll do something stupid and end up in prison.”

Barry was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a tight embrace, “I won’t do anything stupid, Scarlet, but I will get my boy back. Now let’s go talk to Milo.”

The pair got into the jeep and Barry texted Joe while Len drove them to the seedier side of town. The area was a type of neutral zone respected by the local families and gangs. They pulled in front of a pawn shop called Luke’s. A young man in the cage greeted them.

“Can I help you gentlemen” he asked.

“I’m looking for Milo” responded Len.

“We don’t have an employee by the name” the young man answered.

“I know you don’t, because Milo is not an employee” Len leaned close to the clerk and said, “Truly I tell you, today you will be with me in paradise.”

“You can let them in, Sebastian” a voice said over an intercom.

Len and Barry entered the back room. Barry was surprised at what he saw. The room had the trappings of a small chapel. Freestanding colored glass panels were lit from behind giving the illusion of stained glass windows. There were six sets of pews, a podium, and a small altar type table. On the wall behind the table was a wooden cross on which the figure of a man hung, but this did not look like any representation of the crucified Jesus that Barry had ever seen. The man had short hair and was clean shaven. He was dressed in a ragged tunic. There was no crown of thorns on his head and no signs of the forty lashes. 

Barry was so intrigued by the odd crucifix that he failed to notice a man coming up beside them. The man took shook Len’s hand.

“Leonard” he said, “it’s been a long time.”

“That it has, Brother Milo” Len replied. “This is my husband, Barry, and we need your help.”

“Of course” answered Brother Milo, “one can always get help here at The Church of the Good Thief.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not going all religious on you, I though it was a unique plot device that I had not seen in any other stories. Please stay with me and please comment. I love those comments. Sorry for any typos I wanted to post this before I went to work.


	3. The Search Goes Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len deduce what happened to Hartley. Barry worries about Len's state of mind. Could events trigger the return of Captain Cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming. I got stuck a few times, hope everything makes sense.

“The good thief” asked Barry, “I’m not a big church goer, but I don’t remember him.”

“All four Gospels tell of the death of Jesus on the cross” began Brother Milo. “They all state that two thieves were crucified with him, one on the right and one on the left.”

“I remember that” replied Barry.

“In three of the Gospels the two thieves taunted Jesus but in the Gospel of Luke, which I consider the most accurate, one thief insults Jesus but the good thief rebukes the other and asks Jesus to remember him when he gets to paradise. He doesn’t ask for forgiveness, just to be remembered. Jesus tells that thief, ‘today you will be with me in paradise.’”

Milo invited his two visitors to take a seat. “Most of the people who come to my little church have been abused physically, mentally or both, they have been thrown away by their families and society. They are surviving in the only way left to them. I was one of those people till I had a vision from the Lord to open this church and minister to those people. That will be my mission till I am told otherwise.”

“That’s why we are here” said Len. “My son is missing and I’m afraid he has been kidnapped. He had been seeing you and I am hoping you might be able to help us figure out who took him.”

“What is the young man’s name” asked Milo.

“It’s Hartley Rathaway or Harper Randall if he is going by his alias” responded Len, “and he is my son in every way but blood.”

“I know Hartley and I know of his affection for you and your husband. He has been seeing me to talk about some changes in his life. I don’t know how much I could tell you, Hartley did take me into his confidence and I don’t want to go against that.”

“I can understand your need to protect Hartley’s conversations with you, but you also need to understand that Hartley may be in real danger” said Len.

“I do understand that, Brother Len, but…”

Barry shifted uncomfortably at Len’s side. He had just about all of this polite back and forth that he could stand. This wasn’t getting them anywhere.

“Look it, Brother Milo” said Barry, “We don’t care about any broken confidences, we know Hartley’s father died and we know he has been communicating with his mother. We also know that he is in love with his partner, Axel, and his mother would not approve of that. She doesn’t accept that he is gay and she wants to ‘fix’ him. She wants him to submit to some archaic therapy and we are afraid she has kidnapped him to do just that.”

Brother Milo looked crestfallen. “Hartley has been coming to the church for about six months, sometimes he attends the services and sometimes he just comes to sit and meditate. He has told me about his family of Rouges and how he loves you all, especially Axel.”

“Did he tell you anything about his mother” asked Len.

“He told me that his father had died and he contacted his mother. He didn’t ask for my advice, he just wanted someone who was impartial to listen. Two days ago he came here and said he wanted to call his mother and he wanted me to be there for support. He told his mother about Axel and how happy he was with his new life. From what I could tell, from Hartley’s end, the conversation seemed cordial enough. After the call he left.”

“And nobody has seen him since then” commented Barry, “I think your right, Len, that phone call must have been the trigger, Hartley had not mentioned Axel in any of his texts.”

“Thank you Brother Milo” said Len, shaking his hand “you’ve been a great help.”

“If there is anything else I can do, please let me know. I’ll be praying for all of you.”

As the pair walked back to the jeep, Barry received a call from Joe. He walked a few steps away from Len to take it.

“Barry” Joe said, “I’ve checked on Amanda Rathaway. Her credit cards show activity in her home town of Lyon, France, but she made a large withdraw from one of her accounts three days ago. How are Len and Axel doing?” 

“Axel is with Mick, so I think he’s okay” Barry whispered, “Len is starting to fray around the edges but I’m keeping an eye on him.”

“Good, the last thing you need is for him to relapse, maybe he should talk with his psychologist.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be happening anytime in the near future, Joe, but thanks for caring. I’ll keep you updated.”

Barry related to Len what Joe had said. Len nodded and shot off a few texts which were answered quite quickly.

“I know I guy who has a private jet and we will be heading to Lyon tonight. I texted Mick to let him know what’s going on and that the other Rogues were not in any danger and I also let Lisa know that she needs to run Comfort without me for a while.”

Len put the jeep into drive and headed towards their cottage. “We need to pack a few things and with any luck we should be in Lyon in the morning where I plan to have a serious talk with Mother Rathaway.”

The husbands threw their passports and few other things in their bags and headed out to the small airport in Keystone City. They were met there by a middle-aged man in a pilot’s uniform; with him was a young woman.

“I was told by my employer you needed the jet today to fly to Lyon, France. I have the flight plan filed and we can leave whenever you are ready.”

“I’m ready now” said Len, “this is my husband Barry Allen, and he will also be flying with us.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Allen” the pilot said, “I’m James Lester and this is my daughter, Ada, she will be my copilot. If you would kindly get aboard we will take off in about thirty minutes.”

Len and Barry both brought reading material to help them pass the time, but they were too anxious to concentrate on their books and magazines. Len pulled up a copy of the map of the town of Lyon and showed it to Barry.

“Here is where the airport is, and here is Mother Rathaway’s estate. I have someone meeting us at the airport and he will take us directly there. I’m going to take a shower and change into something more comfortable.”

While Len showered Barry found the plane’s galley and made some sandwiches and opened a bottle of rose wine. Barry enjoyed the taste of this kind of wine and he thought Len could use a drink. Len saw the food that Barry lay out and gave his husband a hug. Len smelled so good from his shower, like wintergreen and frost. Barry sighed, if only the times were happier.

“We should get some sleep” Len said after they were done eating, “We will have a long day tomorrow and probably not a pleasant one.”

Barry flashed through a shower and changed into a pair of sweats. Len had gotten some pillows and blankets and had lowered the seats into a flat position. They looked comfortable but were not conducive for cuddling.

As they lay down side by side; Barry lifted Len’s hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s knuckles. “I love you, Len, and I know we will get through this.”

Len clutched Barry’s hand tightly in his, “I love you too, Scarlet, and there is no one I rather have by my side.”  
….  
A short weasel of a man met Len and Barry when the plane landed. He gave Len a brief hug and a kiss on both cheeks. “Leonard” the man said in French accented English, “it is so good to see you again and so kind of you to give me the opportunity to finally repay my debt to you.”

“And thank you agreeing to help” answered Len, he gestured Barry forward, “Claude, this is my husband, Barry. Barry this is Claude Gaudete, an associate from my time in England.”

“More than just an associate” started Claude, but Len waved him into silence.

“They were good times Claude, but the past is the past. Help me with this job and I’ll know saving your life was the right thing to do.”

The pilot approached Len, “Ada and I will rest up on the plane; we will be here when you need to leave.”

“Thank you, James. Claude, Barry, let’s get going” Len handed Claude a paper with an address on it, “I believe you know the way.”

Barry and Len got into the back of the black sedan and Claude drove them to the Rathaway Estate which was less than five miles away. Len checked that his Glock and cold gun were ready to go. Barry sighed softly, but wisely said nothing. Len instructed Claude to park a few blocks away and stay with the car. Len and Barry walked the short distance to the large house. 

“So what went on with you and Claude” said Barry, “anything I should be worried about?” 

“Back in London you could say we were thieves with benefits. I helped him get away when a job went bad, ended up in a London jail for two months for my efforts. That’s why he owes me; there is nothing else, except that you’re awfully cute when you are jealous.”

Barry pulled Len in for a dirty, sloppy kiss and was rewarded by the sight of a genuine smile on his husband’s face. The pair reached the driveway of the house and stopped to check out a silver colored Audi which was parked there. Len peered through the windows at the front and back seats.

“This is a woman’s car” said Len, “there are women’s sunglasses and a lipstick in the change tray, and a women’s scarf and sweater in the back seat. I would say Mother Hathaway is home.” Len donned a pair of leather gloves and handed a pair to Barry, “do not take these off till we are back at the plane.”

Len quickly disabled the house’s alarms and picked his way through the door’s lock. They quietly made their way into the house. They heard the noise of a spoon clinking against porcelain and crept towards what was the kitchen. A man in a servant’s uniform was sitting reading a paper and stirring a cup of coffee. Len leaped upon the man like a panther and Barry flashed in to cuff his hands behind his back. The man, obviously no fighter, cowered in front of Len and Barry.

Len shoved the man into a chair, “Where’s Amanda Hathaway” he demanded.

“She is in dispose; she has been ill for days. Please take anything you want. I’ll even open the safe, just leave us in peace.”

Len turned to Barry, “Go find Mother Hathaway and bring her here, I don’t care how sick she is, she’s going to answer some questions.”

Barry flashed from room to room and finally reached the master bedroom. He used his CSI experience to survey the room. The bed was made; there was a vanity table with assorted perfumes and colognes but no scent in the air. He checked the bathroom, the sink and shower were bone dry. Barry checked the closet and the chest of drawers there was quite a bit of clothes missing from both and several pairs of shoes missing from the shoe rack. He checked under the bed and pulled out a luggage set; he saw that there were pieces missing.

Barry sped back down to the kitchen; Len had tied the servant to the chair by both his arms and legs. “Where is she” Len asked.

“She’s not here” replied Barry. “A lot of her clothes and some suitcases are missing. By the condition of her bathroom, I would say she left at least a day ago.”

Len turned to the servant and dealt him a powerful backhand across the face. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know” whimpered the man. 

Len delivered a punch to the man’s jaw that toppled the chair over. He reached down and pulled the man and chair up. He then delivered a blow to the man’s stomach that made him gasp for breath. 

Barry grabbed Len’s arm, “stop” he cried.

Len shook off Barry’s hand, “If you can’t take the heat, Red, get out of the kitchen. He’s going to tell me what he knows.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t know anything” responded Barry.

Len snorted and turned back to the servant, “What is your name?”

“Andre” the man gasped

“Well, Andre, so far everything I’ve done to you will heal” Len took out his cold gun, charged it up and applied a nozzle to its front which converted it to a pencil size opening, “I’ll ask you again, where is she?”

“I don’t know.”

Len grabbed Andre’s right hand, aimed his cold gun and fired. In less than a second the man’s little finger was frozen. Before Andre could even scream, Len snapped off the finger and dropped it to the floor. 

Barry pushed Len aside and dropped to his knees in front of the servant, “Please tell him what he wants to know, he won’t stop until you do.”

“He’s right, Andre, I can do this all day.” Len reached around Barry and pressed his gun against Andre’s groin. “Shall we freeze off another body part?”

“No, stop” sobbed Andre, “Madam went to America; she said she needed to help her son.”

“Good man, now tell us where” said Len still holding the cold gun against the man’s groin.

“There’s a folder on the desk in the study, it has all the information you need.”

Barry ran to the study and returned with the folder, “she contacted a place called New Beginnings, they claimed to ‘cure’ people who are gay and make them straight. It’s just outside of Opal City.”

Len holstered his cold gun and turned to Barry, “could you go get our associate and have him bring the car up.”

“You won’t hurt him anymore, right?”

“I have no reason to now.”

After Barry left, Len searched Andre’s pocket till he found the servant’s phone. “What’s the code” he asked.

“72675” whimpered Andre.

Len opened the phone, there were calls and texts to and from Amanda Hathaway and to New Beginnings. He filled up a glass of water and held it to Andre’s lips so he could drink. Then he put his hand under the man’s chin and lifted it so he could look into his eyes.

“My other associate will be here shortly and he will take charge of you. If everything you have told me is true, no further harm will come to you and you will be released in a few days.”

Barry and Claude soon arrived; Len talked privately with Claude then cuffed Andre’s hands in front, blindfolded him and walked him out to the car. The servant sat between Barry and Len while Claude drove them back to the plane. Barry went in to the plane to talk with the pilot and Len took Claude aside.

“Thank you again for your help, Claude” said Len, “keep our friend safe and comfortable, make sure he has enough to eat and drink. Get some antibiotic cream and bandages for his hand, it shouldn't get infected. I’ll call you in a few days.”

Claude pulled Len into an embrace and pressed his lips against Len’s, “Dear Leonard, perhaps after you find your Hartley, we can meet in New York, once more for old times?”

Len patted Claude on the cheek, “My friend I will always cherish our times together and I hope you will find someone who will love you unconditionally. On that day I will joyfully dance at your wedding, farewell.”

Len got on the plane and buckled in as the pilot lifted off to return to Keystone City. For three hours Barry just sat and looked out the window while Len read his book. For the next two hours he responded to Len’s conversation with one word answers. Len finally could take any more.

“Is there something on your mind, Scarlet? Or something you need to get off your chest? It will be a while till we get to Keystone City and I’m not spending the whole flight tolerating your pissy mood.”

Barry turned to Len, “Yeah, there’s something on my mind, did you have to torture him?”

Len gripped the armrests of his seat tightly, “Yes, I did because he wouldn’t tell us what we needed to know, he lied to us, Barry, remember?”

“Maybe if you gave him more time he would have come around.”

“We don’t have the luxury of time, Scarlet, Hartley’s out there and God knows what kind of torture he’s going through.”

“I can’t believe it’s that bad” answered Barry, “after all it’s his mother.”

Len all but exploded out of his seat and he got as far away from Barry as the small plane allowed. His hands were balled into fists and he was shaking with anger. He turned and glared at Barry.

“You’re right, Scarlet” he snarled. “No parent would ever torture their child.”

Barry’s hands flew to his mouth, how could he have been so stupid. “Oh, Len, I am so sorry, please forgive me.” 

Barry flashed over to Len and held out his arms, not sure that Len would welcome his touch. Len dragged Barry into an embrace. They stood like that for several minutes no sounds but the harsh breathing of Len and the quiet sobs from Barry. 

Len sat down and pulled Barry into his lap. “Look at me, Scarlet” Barry obeyed. “You know who and what I was when you met me, lived with me and married me. There will always be a part of me that will be Captain Cold. I’m not proud of that, but it’s just the way it is. I will do whatever it takes if a member of my family is in danger, if it was you instead of Hartley, I would have killed Andre. Can you live with that, Scarlet?”

Barry wiped his face and gazed into those beautiful blue eyes, “Len I told you once you were my lover, my protector, my future, my world and nothing will ever change that.”

“And I told you that I wanted you to be the same for me” responded Len, “and I will feel that way till I breathe my last.”

Barry pressed his lips against Len’s, reaffirming his absolute love and devotion. Len and Barry or the Flash and Captain Cold, it made no difference, they would be together, always.

Len placed a gentle kiss on Barry’s forehead, “Let’s eat something and get some rest, we’ll need it for tomorrow.”

...

The plane landed at Keystone airport. Len made a quick call to Mick.

“Heatwave, we’re back” he told Mick, “I want you, Weather Wizard and Rainbow Raider to meet us at the Keystone Airport ASAP, it’s time to rescue the Pied Piper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will deal with Hartley and what he is going through, must do a little research first, please be patient. Remember comments and kudos equal love.


	4. What Happened to Hartley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Hartley is and what is happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write because it did not contain Len, Barry, or Mick. I'm not sure if I completely happy with it but I have spent enough time going over it and changing things. Time to put it out there and see what you all think.

Hartley left the church feeling more hopeful than he had in a long time. The conversation with his Mother went so much better than he thought it would. She was coming to town in the next few days; she agreed to meet Axel and to try to understand their relationship. Now he just had to break the news to his lover. He decided a home cooked meal was a good start. Hartley had been spending some of his free time with Len at Comfort learning how to cook. The life of a Rogue was very exciting but sometimes Hartley craved the simple domestic life.

Hartley decided to go his favorite market then the butcher’s to get what he needed. Len had recently showed him how to make lamb shanks with spätzle. That and a salad with a decadent dessert would be perfect. After a great meal, cuddle or massage, and a mind blowing blow job, Axel wouldn’t be able to deny him anything. Hartley grinned evilly to himself as he made his way to purchase the needed ingredients. He had exited the market and was getting into his jeep when he heard a voice.

“Hartley Rathaway” the voice called.

Hartley hesitated only slightly but it was enough to betray himself. He turned to face not one but two large men.

“I think you have the wrong person” Hartley said, climbing into his jeep.

“I don’t think so” said the man as he lunged at Hartley and pulled him down.

Hartley fought like a demon, but two large men against one small man was no contest. Hartley soon found himself bound in the back of his jeep with one of the men while the other started driving off.

“You idiots are making a big mistake” said Hartley with a bravado he did not feel, “I am the Pied Piper one of the leaders of the Rogues and when they find out you have taken me you will be dead men. If you are smart you will let me go and get the hell out of town.”

“I don’t know who the Rogues are and I could care less” said the man who was driving, “all I know is that your mother sent us to get you and take you to Dr. McKinley.”

“Yep” said the other man, “You’re one lucky little fag. Your mom wants to get you straightened out and Doc M is just the one to do it.”

Hartley felt a thrill of terror the likes he had never felt before. He struggled uselessly against his bonds as the jeep headed towards Keystone City. The kidnappers drove the jeep into the train station parking lot where a third person was waiting with a black van. The man sitting next to Hartley took out a rag, soaked in chloroform and held it up to Hartley’s face. 

“Why don’t you take a little nap” he chuckled, “and we will continue this at Doc M’s place.”

Hartley tried to hold his breath to avoid breathing in the chloroform fumes, but to no avail, ‘Axel, Len help me’ he thought as the world around him grew dark.

…

Hartley woke up in a soft warm bed, he felt groggy and lethargic, like he was in a fog and not able to see out. He felt a warm body curl around his.

“Axel” he said. A hand caressed his cheek and lips lightly kissed his neck. “Axel, I had a horrible dream. Did we get drunk or smoke some weird shit last night?” 

Hartley tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids seemed stuck together. He reached up a hand to wipe his eyes, but another hand restrained his. Lips connected with his, demanding entrance to his mouth. Something was not right, Axel was never this aggressive. Hartley’s bedmate held his hands over his head with one hand and lay on top of him, the other hand reached down to encircle Hartley’s cock. Hartley felt a large set of female breasts pressed against his chest.

“What the fuck” Hartley yelled as he kicked out with his legs and rolled out from under that body. He rubbed his eyes open and was staring at a buxom young blond woman grinning back at him.

“What’s wrong, Sweetie” she purred, “We were just starting to have a good time.”

“Get away from me” ordered Hartley scrambling off the bed and falling to the floor, “who the hell are you?”

“I’m Leslie” the young woman answered, “I’m your sexual surrogate, your mother hired me to help you discover the joys of a normal sexual relationship.”

A door opened up and three men came in. Hartley recognized two men as the ones who abducted him outside of the market and the third as the man who was waiting with the van at the train station.

“You can go now, Leslie” the third man told the girl, “I’m sure we will need you again.” The man then turned to Hartley, “Good afternoon, Mr. Hathaway, my name is Dr. Patrick McKinley and I have been engaged to help you with your unfortunate psychiatric disorder.”

“I have no disorder” snarled Hartley.

“Don’t worry, that’s what they all think” McKinley responded, “I have someone here that would like to talk to you.” McKinley step aside and in walked Amanda Hathaway.

“Mother” choked out Hartley, “are you behind this, why?”

“Because I want my son back” responded Amanda, “I was prepared to be patient, but when you mentioned that perverted creature who had seduced you, I knew I needed to act and act fast.”

Hartley tried to stand but his legs would not obey, “If any of you touched Axel, I will make sure you’ll regret it for the rest of your lives.”

“As you can see Mrs. Hathaway, your son’s psychosis is quite severe” said McKinley, “I will need your permission to treat him with our special therapeutic drugs, as well as counseling and sexual therapy.”

“Whatever you think is best, Doctor” responded Amanda.

“Mother, please don’t” begged Hartley, “if you really love me, take me out of here, don’t let them do this to me.”

Amanda started towards her son, but was held back by McKinley, “I do love you, Darling, but sometimes one needs to be cruel to be kind.”

McKinley ushered Amanda out then he turned to Hartley, “One of our orderlies, James, will bring you something to eat, please relax for a while; your therapy will start in a few hours.”

Hartley was left alone; he was able to walk now. Whatever they gave him was finally wearing off. He couldn’t help the tears that fell as he surveyed his prison. There was a double bed and a night stand. In the corner was a sink and toilet. He could not help but compare it to his prison in the pipeline at Star Lab. He heard the door open; he turned around and saw James with a tray of food.

James placed the tray of sandwiches, juice, and water in front of Hartley. “You can trust Dr. McKinley” James said, “I was in even worse shape than you and Dr. M cured me.”

Hartley felt a glimmer of hope as he formulated a plan. “Thank you James, I am hungry. Could you stay with me and talk for a while? I’m a little lonely and I could use the company.”

“Of course” responded James as he sat next to Hartley on the bed.

“Would you like a half of sandwich” asked Hartley. James nodded and Hartley passed him a half, letting his fingers caress James’s. Hartley noted a stutter in James’s breathing. 

“Would you like some water” asked Hartley, passing a bottle of water, touching fingers again and getting the same reaction. 

Hartley ate quietly letting James finish his half of sandwich and then he started to sniffled softly. “I’m scared James” he said.

“Scared of what” asked James.

“Of what will happen to me here and that the people I thought were my friends were maybe just trying to take advantage of me.” Hartley let a few crocodile tears fall.

James placed his arm around Hartley’s shoulder and Hartley turned and embraced James crying into his chest. James stiffened at first and then relaxed into Hartley’s embrace.

“I’m sorry” said Hartley as he pulled away, “I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable, I just need a friend, and maybe you could come and talk to me again later?”

“I guess I could do that” said James, “after all I am here to help the patients.”

James gathered up the meal tray and left, locking the door behind him. Hartley smiled to himself, James just might be his ticket out of here. He was formulating and reformulating his plans when he heard a knock on the door, maybe James was coming back already.

“Come in” said Hartley, “You know I can’t open it from my side.”

The door opened to reveal McKinley and the two thugs who had kidnapped him. McKinley sat on a chair across from where Hartley sat on the bed. “Now that you have had something to eat and a little time to relax, I’m hoping you and I could talk.”

“Do they have to stay in here” asked Hartley, gesturing towards the thugs, “they make me nervous.”

“Do not worry Mr. Rathaway, they will not approach you in any way” the two thugs went to stand on either side of the door. “I am sure we will be able to dispense with them soon.”

Speaking of dispensing” said Hartley, “I would like to dispense with all this and go home.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, your mother has committed you to the care of this faculty for the treatment of your psychosis.”

“You do know the American Psychiatric Association stopped listing homosexuality as a mental illness well over thirty years ago.”

‘Fortunately, for people like you, there are practitioners like myself who disagree with that decision. Now I would like to discuss the different types of therapies I use. I like to start with conversion therapy in which we talk and try to figure out what triggered your psychosis.”

“And what if I don’t feel like talking.”

“Well” said McKinley, leaning in closer, “your mother has also authorized drug therapy, aversion therapy, electroconvulsive therapy, and for the most extreme cases, chemical castration. Tell me Mr. Hathaway, where would you like to start?”

Hartley suppressed a shudder, “I guess we could talk.”

“I have found in my research” began McKinley, “that the psychosis of homosexuality is usually the fault of the parents. We have found that a distant father and an overbearing mother could be the cause. Now you could start by telling me about your childhood.”

Hartley started talking to McKinley, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. He had never been so grateful for the acting classes he took at the exclusive boarding high school his parents exiled him to. He had never unloaded such a pile of bullshit and McKinley took it hook, line, and sinker. Hartley knew he had shit parents but they were not the reason he was gay, but he needed to play the game if he wanted a chance to put his escape plan in action.

After about two hours of talking Hartley let his voice quiver a bit and squeezed out a few tears, “I never looked at it that way, Doctor, but you may be right.”

McKinley laid his hand on Hartley’s knee and gave it a squeeze, “I think we have made very good progress for the first session, let’s stop for now. If you would like to get a little exercise Phil and Doug can show you around.” McKinley gestured to the two thugs.

Hartley and his two guards embarked on the tour of his prison. There was a small library which was stocked with cheesy romance novels and religious books that promoted heterosexual love. A television in the corner was hooked up to a VCR player and there were a selection of video cassettes on same subject matter.

‘VCR Player’ thought Hartley, ‘what century am I stuck in?’

They turned a corner that led in to a dining room. His mother and Leslie were eating and they were being served by James. There was no sign of any other patients or family members. Hartley’s mother waved him over. Phil and Doug sat down a few tables away.

“Come sit down with us, Darling, you remember Leslie?’

“Yes, Mother, I woke up with her on top of me.”

Leslie giggled, “Maybe in a few days we can pick up where we left off.”

James put a hand on Hartley’s shoulder. “Would you like me to get you something to eat?”

“Thank you” Hartley smiled, “that would be nice.”

James brought him a plate of roast beef, potatoes and cooked green beans. The food was edible but defiantly, second class. Hartley again let his fingers caress James’s fingers as the other man put the plate down.

“Are the other patients eating in their rooms tonight” asked Hartley.

“You’re the only patient here at the moment” answered James.

“James, enough talking with the Rathaways, you are needed in the kitchen.”

James trembled then tried to hide it as he nodded towards the owner of the voice. “Yes Sir, Dr. M, I’ll get right on that.”

‘He’s scared of him’ thought Hartley, ‘I wonder what kind of torture they put him through? When I get out of here he’s coming with me.’

While Hartley ate he looked around the dining room and he continued to cast a critical eye as he walked around with his mother and Leslie. The place was quite rundown. There were cracks in the ceiling and walls and the furniture was shabby and some of it needed repair. No wonder McKinley jumped at the opportunity to ‘treat’ him. He was probably charging his mother an arm and a leg and she was more than happy to pay.

“How did your talk with the Doctor go today, Darling” asked Amanda.

“Good” responded Hartley, “He says it is all yours and Father’s fault that I’m this way.”

“I know, Darling, he told me that, too. I hope you can forgive me.”

Hartley nodded and plastered on a fake smile as she hugged him. Then they sat and watched ancient VSH cassettes till bedtime. Hartley was escorted to his room by Phil.

“Could you ask the Doctor if I could get something to help me sleep? I usually take an Ambien each night”

Phil nodded and left the room. While waiting for his reply Hartley quickly scribbled a note with paper and pen he swiped from the library.

 

James:  
I know you’re scared, I am too. I need you to help me get out of here, before they do to me what they did to you. I want you to come with me; I have friends that can help you start over. Then you can live your life as nature intended you to.

 

Hartley folded the paper up into a small package and prayed that James would bring him the medication. His prayers were answered when James showed up with a tablet in a little paper cup. He took the tablet and shoved the note into James’s hand. Their eyes met for a moment then James shoved the note into his pocket and left.

Hartley looked at the medication that James had given him. He recognized it as an Ambien, which he took occasionally not every night as he told Phil. He toyed with the idea of taking the tablet, but decided against it. He wasn’t sure if or when James would come for him, so he needed to stay alert. He flushed the tablet down the toilet, lay on the bed and closed his eyes. 

…

Hartley slept on an off during the night, listening for his door to open and James to appear. He started to wonder if he misjudged the young man. Maybe he would go to McKinley with his note. Someone knocked at the door, Hartley looked up at the clock, it was eight o’clock. 

“Come in” Hartley said.

James walked in with a tray of food.

“I have your breakfast” James said. He leaned over and placed the tray in front of Hartley and whispered, “You have a session with Dr. M at nine o’clock then free time, I will come for you then, I’ll get us out of here.” 

Hartley quickly ate and dressed; Phil came for him and took him to McKinley’s office. McKinley was sitting at his desk and there was a chair on the other side. Hartley sat down. 

“Put your hands on the desk” McKinley ordered.

Hartley put his hands on the desk and McKinley took them in his. He started rubbing circles on Hartley’s hands with his thumbs. Hartley tried to pull away but McKinley would not let go.

“Why are you doing this, Doctor” Hartley asked.

“To show you that touching between men does not have to be sexual. How does my touching you make you feel?”

“Uncomfortable” Hartley replied.

McKinley continued to hold Hartley’s hands while asking him questions about type of men he had been with. He wanted to know about Hartley’s first encounter and his present relationships. Hartley answered as vaguely as possible. He absolutely refused to discuss Axel and just started to make stuff up. McKinley pressed him for more graphic descriptions till Hartley could take no more and pulled his hands from McKinley’s causing the chair to topple over depositing him on the floor.

McKinley pulled Hartley up into a suffocating embrace. Hartley felt the hardness in McKinley’s pants as he held Hartley against him. He forced himself not to react on the disgust he felt. McKinley let him go and Hartley picked up the chair and sat back down.

“I’m sorry Dr. McKinley” he said. “I overreacted to your platonic gestures. Maybe if my father had been more affectionate when I was little I would know better how to react.”

“Don’t give a second thought, Hartley” McKinley patted Hartley’s cheek, why don’t you relax for a while and we can pick this up after lunch.” 

Hartley went to the day room and turned on the TV, pretending to be interested in a soap opera, happily his mother was nowhere around. James entered the room pretending to be cleaning up. His cleaning took him over to where Hartley was sitting.

“I asked if I could do the weekly grocery shopping” James said, “told Dr. M I needed to pick up a few things for myself. Go into the kitchen in ten minutes, I’ll have the car by the back door and we can go.”

Hartley followed James’s instructions and was outside the back door in ten minutes. A car with James at the wheel appeared. Hartley threw himself into a passenger side and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at James, something was wrong, James was crying.

“I’m sorry” he sobbed.

Hartley heard the click of a pistol as Phil sat up in the back seat where he had been hiding; he pointed the gun at the back of Hartley’s head. Hartley looked out the windshield and saw Doug approaching with gun drawn. Doug motioned the two out of the car and cuffed their hands behind their backs. They were taken back into the day room and shoved into chairs. McKinley was waiting there for them.

“James, James, James” McKinley said as he stood in front of the weeping boy. “After all the time and effort I spent on you, you go and betray me like this. Phil, Doug, take him to the time out room I’ll see to him later.”

James was dragged from the room and McKinley turned his attention to Hartley. Hartley bolted from the chair but was tackled by McKinley. He pinned Hartley to the floor. 

“I knew it was too good to be true, you gave in way too easy and reaching out to James was a big mistake.” He held a crumpled piece of paper in front of Hartley’s face. “James was never the smartest tool in the shed, not even smart enough to burn your note.”

Phil and Doug returned to the room and hauled Hartley to his feet.

“Take him to my room and prepare him for discipline” McKinley took Hartley’s face in his hand and leaned in close, “I will be with you shortly.” Hartley spat in McKinley’s face as Phil and Doug dragged him away.

The two thugs dragged Hartley to McKinley’s room and chained him face down on a specially modified desk. Phil undid Harley’s pants and pulled it and his underwear off. Then Phil grabbed a heavy belt and started lashing Hartley’s ass. Hartley bit his lip to stop the screams that wanted to leave his mouth. He would not give those bastards that satisfaction of hearing him cry out. Phil then gave the belt to Doug and he continued the whipping. When they were done Doug went to the front of the desk and pulled Hartley’s head up by his hair.

“You’re a pretty tough little fag” Doug said, “James was screaming and pissing himself by now.”

“I’ve had way worse than this” Hartley replied, “by my father’s own hand.”

Phil chuckled, “This wasn’t your punishment. We’re only getting you ready for Dr. M. I don’t know what he does in here but I hope it’s a hot poker up your ass.”

With that the two left and Hartley was alone with his thoughts and fears. Why didn’t he talk to Len or Axel about his mother? Why did he trust her? The Rogues were his family now, and he might never see them again. 

“Oh God” he prayed. “Please get me out of here and let me go home. If I don’t make it please take care of Axel and the others.”

Hartley heard the door open but he could not see who arrived. He felt hands squeeze his ass and he could not muffle the cry of pain. The hands squeezed again, harder.

“The boys did quite a number on you. You have a lovely set of welts” said McKinley. “They do love their work.”

“Whatever you’re going to do, do it and get it over with, you fucking pervert” Hartley snarled, “I can’t deal with listening to your voice any longer.”

McKinley strolled to the front of the desk and on pulled Hartley’s hair till they were face to face. McKinley crushed his lips against Hartley’s sucking and nipping on his lips. Hartley was able to get a part of McKinley’s lip between his teeth and he bit down. McKinley pulled away and slapped Hartley across the face.

“You are a feisty one” sneered McKinley, “once I get you trained, you’re going to be so much better than James.”

“So is that why you tell parents you can cure their sons, so you can get your filthy hands on innocent men and boys? Well you can go to Hell I rather die than your sex slave.”

“Oh, I think you’ll come around, they usually do and if you don’t I will tell your mother you ran away. I’ve used that explanation before and the parents never looked too hard for their sons.”

McKinley went back to lock the door and position himself behind Hartley. Hartley felt McKinley’s swollen cock between his cheeks. He screamed as McKinley pushed in without any hesitation or lubricant. He slammed into Hartley again and again. He reached around and pulled on Hartley’s cock and squeezed his sack. Hartley screamed and cursed and called McKinley every vile name he could think of. After what seemed like an eternity McKinley came and fell against Hartley’s back.

“Well, Hartley” McKinley panted, “I think we made some very good progress for the first time, what do you think?”

“I think that when I get out of here, I’m going to kill you and if I don’t my family will.”

“You remember, my dear boy, that your mother is the only family you have left and I can’t see her killing me.”

“Not her, my real family, the ones who love me.”

McKinley pulled up a chair facing Hartley. He opened a book and starting reading, sipping on a water bottle and eating a muffin. Hartley closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was all a nightmare. He would wake up and he would be with Axel again. Hartley heard a grunting noise, he opened his eyes and saw McKinley stroking himself and leering at him.

“I think we’re ready for another session, Mr. Rathaway.” 

He shoved his fingers into Hartley and then dangled them in front of Hartley’s face, they were covered with blood. “See, my dear boy, all slicked up, it will be easier this time. He pushed himself inside of Hartley again. Hartley clamped his mouth shut determined not to give the pervert the satisfaction of hearing him scream. McKinley seemed disappointed with the lack of noise from Hartley and he reached around and pinched Hartley’s nipples and bit down on his back. 

Hartley heard a scream, it must be from him, guess he couldn’t control it. Then McKinley pulled away. He heard a gurgle and smelled even more blood. Maybe he was bleeding out; he closed his eyes and waited to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to have the next chapter shortly after Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends, feel free to comment and give kudos.


	5. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group embark on Hartley's rescue, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said one more chapter, but this seemed like a natural stopping point. I have the whole work completed and the for sure last chapter will be posted when I get home from a half day of work.

KEYSTONE AIRPORT:

A black SUV pulled up and the Rogues stepped out. Mick was dressed in his Heatwave attire with his heat gun holstered on his thigh. Roy was wearing his sports goggles instead of glasses; except for that he and Mark were dressed in normal clothes but they both had a pistol shoved in the waistband of their jeans. Len and Barry looked on with surprise as Axel exited the SUV.

Axel was dressed in his full Trickster garb. His hair jelled up and his double diamond mask attached to his face. He was wearing a double bandolier holding cylindrical bombs instead of bullets and he had a long wicked looking knife shoved in his belt.

“What is Axel doing here” demanded Len.

“We tried to leave him behind” explained Roy “but he started running after the car.

“Come on Len” said Mark, “it’s his boyfriend, it wasn’t right to leave him behind.”

“That’s right, Daddy Len” said Axel, “Hartley needs me and I need him.”

“Alright” said Len, “but you do as you’re told, understand?”

Axel nodded and Len proceeded to tell the Rogues what they had found out in France. 

“We’ve printed out satellite images of the area” said Len as he handed Mick an image a building marked with an X, “this is the compound. It is quite isolated, we can park in this wooded area, it’s about a half mile from the buildings. Here are the coordinates, let’s go.” 

Len and Barry took Axel with them in Hartley’s jeep. They reached the wooded area in about twenty minutes and met up by the bank of a stream.

“Flash” directed Len, “I want you to do recon on the compound, don’t try to go through any doors, I don’t want you to trip any alarms. Just try to figure out what would be our best approach.”

Barry flashed off and was back in less than two minutes, his clothes smoking slightly. “Most of the buildings are empty" he said, "there are cars in the garage and activity in the main building. I saw Hartley’s mom and a woman there but no one else. It looks to me that the door with the least security is the back door. It leads into the kitchen.”

“Let’s go then” said Len, “Stick to the trees as long as possible and watch for any trip lines or alarms.”

The rescue team carefully made their way to the back of the main house. Len snuck forward first, leaving the others in a nearby group of trees. He inched his way against the house till he was parallel to the back door. He froze as the door opened and a woman came out. Leslie stepped out and lit a cigarette, she walked forward and sat down in a chair and took a drag on her smoke, she had not seen Len. Len grabbed her from behind, clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her to her feet.

“Try to scream or fight and I’ll break your neck” Len uncovered her mouth, “who are you?”

“I’m Leslie” the girl whimpered. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“I’m looking for a man named Hartley Rathaway, is he here?”

“Yes, but I haven’t seen him since before lunch, let me go.”

Mark snuck over from the trees, “Leslie, what are you doing here?’

“You know her Mark” asked Len.”

“Yeah, she’s a working girl, usually works down by the docks; we’ve partied together a few times, before Shawna, of course.”

“Why would they need to have a whore on staff” asked Len.

“I’m not a whore, I’m a sexual surrogate, and Hartley’s mother hired me to teach him how to be with women.”

“Hartley doesn’t need your help” said Mark, “and we’re going to get him out of here, if you want to stay in one piece you’re going to help us.”

Leslie put up her hands, “Sure Mark, I got no dog in this fight; I’m just trying to earn a few bucks and avoid the cops.”

“Well you didn’t do a very good job, Leslie” said Len, “because Hartley was kidnapped and now you are an accomplice.”

“I’m no kidnapper” Leslie started to cry, “I don’t know anything about this place, Mrs. Rathaway brought me here please don’t call the cops.”

“You help us and we’ll let you go” said Len, Leslie nodded. “Good, now how many people are in there besides our friend?”

“There’s Mrs. Rathaway, Doc M, James, Doug and Phil, I saw the cook leave for the day. Mrs. Rathaway said she was going to take a nap, Phil and Doug went to the lounge to watch TV. They said that the Doc was going to be giving Hartley some sort of private therapy in his room. I don’t know where James is.”

Len did not like the sound of that, he waved the others over and quickly filled them in on what Leslie had told him and Mark.

“Leslie has agreed to help us” said Len, he, turned to Leslie “take us to the lounge, quietly." As they went in Len pulled Barry aside, “No using Flash powers unless you want me to kill everyone in there.”

Leslie led the Rogues plus one to the lounge. Len cracked the door and saw the two thugs sitting on the couch watching TV. Len and his crew took the two by surprised and had them cuffed in minutes. The two were arrogant in spite of the odds.

“All right boys” said Len, “We are looking for Hartley and you’re going to tell us where he is.”

“Fuck you” spat Phil.

“Fine, I like it better this way” replied Len, “Mark you’re up.”

“Thanks, Boss, I don’t get to do this that often anymore.” 

Mark summoned a small ball of lightening and hurled it towards the thugs. It was not enough to kill them or render them unconscious, but enough to hurt like hell. Mark shocked them two more times.

“The first was for not answering” Mark said, “the second was for being impolite to the Boss, and the third was just because I wanted to. Shall we have another go or do you want to play nice?”

“I’ll show you” cried Phil, “please no more.”

“That’s better” said Len, “Barry, Mick, Axel, you’re with me. Mark, Roy, you find the others and then wait for us here. 

Len dragged Phil from the room, “Show us” he commanded.

Phil stumbled down the hall till he reached the door of McKinley’s room. Len tried the knob but the door was locked.

“Let me try” said Barry and he discreetly vibrated the lock until it broke.

Axel pushed ahead of the group and he saw McKinley rutting on his battered love. Axel screamed like a Banshee. He pulled McKinley off of Hartley, took out his knife and slit McKinley’s neck to the bone. Blood gushed from McKinley’s neck; he tried to scream but could only make gurgling noises. Axel dropped the dying man and threw his arms around Hartley. Len grabbed a blanket off the bed to cover Hartley’s nakedness. Barry moved to aid McKinley but a hand clamped down on his wrist.

“Leave him” ordered Mick, “he got what he deserved, besides it's too late anyways.”

Axel pulled on the chains binding Hartley to the desk. “Uncle Barry” he cried, “get these things off of him.”

Barry vibrated the cuffs till they broke and Hartley slumped to the floor. His eyes were closed and his head lolled to the side.

Axel gathered Hartley into his arms, kissing him all over his face. “Hartley, Sweetheart, wakeup it’s me Axel, your Axel. You’re safe now we’re going to take you home.”

Hartley opened his eyes, he focused on his lover then his eyes dilated in terror, “Axel get out of here, before he gets you, too.”

Len crouched down next to the couple and gently took Hartley’s face in his hands, “He’s dead, Dear Hart, Axel killed him.”

Hartley looked over at the body of his tormentor lying in a pool of blood then collapsed against Axel, sobs racking his body.

Len picked Hartley up and the little group proceeded back to the lounge. Hartley’s mother had been found and she was there with Leslie and Doug. She screamed when she saw Hartley.

“What did you monsters do to my boy?”

“Could someone shut her up before I burn her up” said Mick.

Roy removed his googles and stared into Amanda’s eyes. She stopped her screaming and stood quietly; Roy led her to a chair in the corner and made her sit down. “Don’t worry, Barry” he said, “You can reverse this.”

“Thank you, she hasn’t shut up since she got here” said Leslie; she looked at Len, “can I go now?”

“Sure” answered Len, “Do you have a way to get out of here?”

Leslie grabbed Amanda’s purse and removed her car keys and a few credit cards, “I do now, and it’s the least she owes me.”

“Stay out of trouble” said Mark as Leslie, quickly exited the building.

“We’re getting out of here, too” said Len, “Roy, you take care of the doctor’s little helpers and Mick burn this place down, the rest of us will be waiting outside.”

Hartley tugged on Len's sleeve, “No, James, we need to find James.”

“Who’s James, Sweetheart” asked Axel. 

“He tried to help me; he’s a prisoner, too. They took him to the timeout room.”

Mark made a little ball of lightening between his hands, “which one of you gents want to take me to the timeout room?” He grabbed Phil, “I chose you, Pikachu.”

Mark left with Phil and returned a few minutes later with a young blond man. James looked shaken but otherwise alright, “He was in a God Damn torture chamber” said Mark, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Hartley” cried James, running over to the couch where Axel was holding his partner. “Are you okay? Of course you’re not, I know what they do in there, I’m so sorry.”

While the rest were distracted by James, Doug had worked his way out of his cuffs; he grabbed Amanda and held a knife to her throat. Amanda stood docilely in his grasp. “Let my friend and I go, or I’ll slit her throat.”

“That’s not much of a threat” responded Roy.

“No, let them go” said Hartley, “I won’t have her blood on my hands.”

Mick uncuffed Phil and he grabbed the car keys to the van, “Let’s go.”

Doug followed Phil dragging Amanda with him.

“You said you’d let her go” said Axel.

Phil grinned, “I think we’ll take her along for insurance.”

Barry stepped forward to block the thugs’ path, “You said you’d let her go, so do it.”

“Stay out of this, Barry” commanded Len. 

Doug laughed, “You going to stop me, boy?”

“Yes I am.” Barry called the speed force and soon had Amanda out of Doug’s grip and the knife thrown across the room.

“Holy Fuck” said Doug, “You’re the Flash.”

That was the last thing Doug ever said because two shots rang out and both Phil and Doug fell to the floor, each with a bullet in their skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, did Len break Barry's no kill rule and if so what will be the results? Stay tune for more.


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What repercussions will occur for Barry and Len marriage? Will Hartley be alright? Is there jail time in anybody's future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of the story as I promised. A nice long chapter. A quick explanation of Roy's powers. I thought his character was woefully underused on the TV show. I and other authors have given him a whole range of powers, in the TV show I think he could only induce rage.

Barry whirled around and saw Len, with his Glock leaning a top his right shoulder. Len avoided Barry’s eyes and turned to Mick.

“Mick, you, Roy and Mardon take those two to where the good doctor is and torch this place starting with them. 

“Okay, Boss” replied Mick, “I’m sure I can find enough around here to get it started and then I got more supplies in the car.”

“Barry” continued Len, “could you get the cars and bring them around back and then call Caitlin and ask her to meet us at Star Lab, Hartley will need her services.”

Barry flashed off and Roy and Mark each grabbed a body by the legs and followed Mick out of the room. Len leaned down to Hartley.

“Can you walk?’

“I think so” said Hartley as he wrapped the blanket more closely around himself and tried to stand. He grimaced in pain and fell to his knees.

With a strength that defied his wiry frame, Axel picked up his lover and started out to the back exit of the house. Len led the still docile Amanda and James trailed behind, still uncertain where he was to go.

Axel noticed his uncertainly, “Come on, James, any friend of my boyfriend is a friend of ours.”

Barry brought up the SUV and then went back for the jeep. Mick came out with Hartley’s clothes and his beloved boots, he then took supplies from the SUV to augment the fire he had already started in McKinley’s room.

“Here” said Axel as he slipped off one of his bandoliers, “incendiary bombs.”

Mick smiled and took the bombs and the rest of his supplies back into the house. They some heard the small explosions and Mick dashed out as the whole house burst into flames.

“Mick” said Len, “we’re going to take Hartley to Star Lab and have Caitlin check him over. The rest of you meet us there when you are done. James you stay with Mick, you can keep an eye on Mother Hartley for us.”

Axel laid his lover in the back of the jeep and fastened the seat belt around him. He held Hartley against him to try to cushion him from the bouncing of the jeep as it sped towards Star Lab. They needed to stop at some train tracks as a long freight train went by. 

Barry turned to Len; he had not spoken to his husband since the killing of Phil and Doug. “You need to call Claude now, you promised to free Andre after Hartley was safe.”

Len nodded and pulled out his phone, he punched in Claude’s number and put it on speaker so Barry could hear.

“Mon Ami” Claude answered “have you been successful?”

“Yes I have, my friend, you can let Andre loose or better yet drop him off at a hospital to get his hand checked, and thank you again, you have been indispensable.”

“You are welcome, Mon Cherie, I will always look forward to helping you any way I can.” 

“Satisfied” Len asked Barry.

“I’m going to run ahead to Star Lab, make sure everything’s ready for Hartley” said Barry as he flashed out of the jeep.

Caitlin was preparing her medbay to receive Hartley when Barry arrived. 

“Where’s Hartley” she asked.

“He’s coming with Len and Axel in the jeep” said Barry, “I just had to get away from Len.” 

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“He’s not acting like the Len I married, not like the one I fell in love with during the trial. He’s like Captain Cold again, he actually killed two people, and I don’t know if I can live with that.”

“Should I get a cell in the pipeline ready” asked Cisco.

“I don’t know” answered Barry, pacing up and down, faster and faster, till he was interpreted by a puff of smoke and the appearance of Shawna and Lisa.

“Len called” said Lisa. “He said you got Hartley, but he’s hurt pretty bad.”

Before Barry could answer, Len rushed in with Hartley in his arms. Both Cisco and Caitlin recoiled from Len, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Caitlin, where should I put him?”

Caitlin gestured to the prepared table and Len set his Rogue down. He stroked Hartley’s hair whispering reassurances to him, while Axel sat on the other side holding Hartley’s hand. Caitlin saw none of the fearsome Captain Cold that Barry described to her; Len looked like a father terrified at the condition of his son.

Caitlin patted Len’s shoulder, “sit down, Len, you look about ready to collapse, give me a few minutes alone to examine him.”

“Please let me stay” begged Axel, Caitlin nodded.

Len moved towards Barry, hoping for comfort from his husband but the look Barry gave him stopped him dead in his tracks. Before he could react, he was punched in the arm then hugged by Lisa.

“Why didn’t you let me know what you were doing, Jerk, I could have helped.”

“I had enough members of my family at risk” Len answered, “I’ll let you in on the next rescue mission.”

“Barry” Lisa said turning to her brother-in-law, “let him have it for me when you get him home.”

“I’m going out to get some food” sputtered Barry as he ran out of the lab.

“Was that Barry who just flashed by us” asked Mark as he and the rest entered Star Lab. "How’s Hartley doing?”

“Dr. Snow is still checking him out” replied Len; they turned as Caitlin entered the room.

“Hartley gave me permission to tell you about his condition” said Caitlin, “he has some internal lacerations from being raped. He also has some severe lacerations on his buttocks and I am afraid there will be scarring.”

“Like these” said James as he pulled down his pants and showed Caitlin his similarly scarred buttocks. “I’m James; by the way, this is not how I usually introduce myself. There were others besides Hartley and me. Thank God there won’t be anymore.”

“May we see him now” asked Len.

“Alright” said Caitlin, “but just for a few minutes, he needs to rest.” 

Len let the other Rogues see Hartley first; he made himself a cup of tea. He was feeling very lonely without his speedster. He heard someone enter the lab and looked up hopefully, but it was Joe West.

“Does somebody want to tell me what’s going on” Joe said. “Cisco called me and said you got trouble here with Captain…” he stopped and looked at Len slumped in a chair cradling his mug of tea. “Are you all right, Len?”

“We got Hartley back” sighed Len, “but I think I’ve lost my husband and maybe my freedom.” 

Lisa flew to her brother’s side, “What do you mean, Lenny, you’re a hero.”

“Detective” said Len, “I will be happy to give you the location where Hartley and another young man were being held, but I am afraid the building has been incinerated and there might be the remains of a few bodies there.”

“Len” shouted Joe. “What the hell did you do?”

Caitlin came out of the medbay, to see what the commotion was about. She was followed by Axel and James. 

“Leave Daddy Len, alone” cried Axel, “I killed that man, not Len. He was raping Hartley.”

“Shut up, Axel” Len stood up, “I’ll take responsibility for anything my family does.”

Joe sat down, “I need the whole story from the beginning.”

“Then you need to hear from me, too” said Hartley limping out of the medbay.”

“Hartley you need to get back in bed” said Caitlin, “too much movement could reopen your wounds.”

Caitlin helped Hartley back to bed, while the rest followed to his bedside. Hartley told the group about his kidnapping and his assault.

“Have you ever been raped” Hartley asked Joe. Joe shook his head, Hartley continued, “even with the most loving partner that type of sex takes patience and preparation and it will still leave you sore afterwards. Patrick McKinley brutally assaulted me; I truly thought I was going to die. He was going in for seconds when Axel intervened; if you try to arrest him I will tell the world I killed that monster.”

“He’s telling the truth Joe” said Caitlin, “his injuries indicate that he was brutally raped.”

“Patrick McKinley” mused Joe; he punched up the CCPD data base on his phone, Dr. McKinley was disbarred several years ago, there was a warrant out for him because he missed a malpractice hearing, but the trail went cold and it was not deemed important enough to continue following. How did your mother find him?”

“You will need to ask her” responded Hartley, “she’s down in the pipeline.”

“What about the other bodies” Joe asked Len, “and why do you think you lost Barry?”

“McKinley had two thugs working for him” said Len. “They tried to take Hartley’s mother hostage. Before I could formulate any plan, Barry flashes out, disarms them and grabs the mother. They realized he was the Flash, I could not let them live, I had to protect Barry.”

“Their names were Doug Haskell and Phil Kimball” said James, “they were in charge of softening us up before McKinley took over. I have scars from their beating and so will Hartley.”

Joe punched up the CCPD data base again, “They worked for the Irish mob in Opal City. They were both wanted on suspicion of murder.”

“I think they might have killed some of the other patients, too” said James. “They would joke about using the bodies to fertilize the garden out back, pushing up daises they would say”

Hartley shifted in his bed and sought out Axel’s hand, “McKinley told me if I didn’t cooperate he would take care of me and tell my mother I ran away. He said he did that with others and nobody looked too hard for them.”

Joe stood up, “come with me, Len.” He took Len to the beginning of the pipeline.

“I’ll get some men out to dig around in that garden; I guess I can say I got an anonymous tip. I can’t fault you for anything that happened out there, but I want you to see your therapist again for your own sake as well as Barry’s.” 

Len sighed, “Thank you, Joe; I just want to put this nightmare behind us.”

“By the way, where is Barry?”

“He said he was going to get some food, I think he just wanted to get away from me.”

“I’ll look around for him; he probably just needs to calm down.”

“Thanks Joe, now if you don’t mind I need some time alone.” Len headed further down the pipeline. 

…

Barry really didn’t need to get food; he just needed to get away. He had to think about Len and their life. Just yesterday he told Len he was his lover, his protector, his future, his world. Had all that changed today? His loving husband had reverted to a killer, to Captain Cold. Barry wiped tears from his eyes, he had told the others he was getting food he best get some and head back.

When Barry arrived at the Star Lab kitchen only Cisco and Caitlin were there. He plopped the several bags of burgers and fries on the table. “Where is everyone” he asked.

“Most of the Rogues left when Joe showed up, the only ones who stayed were Axel and Hartley, of course. I put Hartley's mother in the pipeline for safe keeping.”

“Why was Joe here?”

“I called him” said Cisco. “You said that Len had gone back to the dark side and I was afraid he would come in with all guns blazing, but he totally didn’t, Dude.”

“What happened with Joe” Barry asked.

“He and Len talked for a while then Joe left” said Caitlin.

“Do I smell burgers” Axel entered the kitchen, “can I have one and can I bring one to Hartley?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea” said Caitlin, “but there is some Jell-O and juice in the fridge and if he keeps that down, he can have some soup.”

Axel happily started on his burger and fries. “Uncle Barry, Hartley wants to talk to you, maybe can bring him the juice and Jell-O.”

Barry grabbed the supplies from the fridge and headed to the medbay as he heard Cisco and Caitlin giggling, probably about the Uncle Barry remark. Hartley was working on his laptop when Barry walked in.

“Cisco hacked your e-mail” Barry said handing Hartley the juice and Jell-O, “but don’t kill him, we wouldn’t have been able find you if he hadn’t.”

“Alright, I won’t kill him” said Hartley, “sit down Barry, first I want to thank you for helping to save me and second, why are you treating Len so badly?”

Barry starter to stutter an answer but Hartley held up his hand “let me see if I can do this for you. ‘He killed two men in cold blood, he’s not the man I married, he’s just a criminal, I don’t know if I can ever trust him again'.”

Barry didn’t say a word, his eyes filled with tears, but Hartley wasn’t done with him yet. “Do you know who killed those men, Barry, you did.”

Barry started to protest but Hartley continued, “You had to rush forward and reveal yourself, you didn’t trust Len enough to know that he would come up with a plan. Those men were with the Irish mob, I recognized them when the Rogues dealt with that mob. They didn’t recognize me but I’m sure they knew Len.”

Hartley stopped to drink his juice and paused for dramatic effect. “After your stupid actions they knew that a guy name Barry was the Flash. Remember how public Len’s trial was? Your name was all over the paper as Len’s lover and then husband. What would you think would happen if those two had ended up in Iron Heights with that knowledge? Len killed those men to protect you; he will always protect you and love you and this is how you thank him?”

Barry had no response; Hartley was right, tears spilled down his cheeks. Hartley patted Barry’s hand. “Go find your husband and make this right.” 

Barry ran out to the main room, “Has anyone seen Len?”

“I heard him say he wanted some time alone, but I don’t know where he is” said Caitlin.

Barry flashed outside, the jeep was still there, so hopefully he was still somewhere in the building. He ran from floor to floor till he finally found his husband at the end of the pipeline. Len was on the floor propped up against the wall, he had his arms around his knees and his head was resting on them. He lifted his tear stained face and looked at Barry.

“You can stay in the cottage, if you like” Len said quietly, "it’s as much yours as it is mine. I can bunk with Mick for a while; I couldn’t bear to be there without you.”

Barry pulled Len into a crushing embrace. “You’re not leaving the cottage, Len, and neither am I. It’s our forever home.”

Len looked at Barry in surprise, “you mean I haven’t lost you, Scarlet?”

In response Barry gathered Len into his arms and then they were in their bedroom. Barry peppered his husband's face with kisses. “I love you Leonard Snart and I will till the day I die. I was a fool, please forgive me.”

“It’s my fault, Scarlet” said Len, “I never wanted you to see that side of me again.”

In seconds Barry had them both naked, he started kissing down Len’s neck and chest giving his scars the loving treatment they deserved, “I love all the sides of you Len; let me show you how much.” 

“Oh Scarlet” Len moaned, “I want you inside me.”

Scarlet smiled at the request he rarely received. He enthusiastically fulfilled his true love’s desire. Barry channeled all the love he could as he claimed Len’s body. He needed to show him that the nightmare was behind them and their love remained as strong as ever or maybe even stronger.

Barry woke up to the smell of bacon and sausage cooking. Life was back to normal. He rushed into the kitchen grabbed Len and placed him on the kitchen counter. 

“Let’s see if I can get done before the bacon burns” Barry said running his hands down Len’s back and under the waistband of his jeans.

“We have company, Scarlet” Len whispered into his ear.

Barry whirled around and saw Joe sitting at the kitchen table, hands covering his eyes. “Tell me when it’s safe to look” he said.

“Jeez, I’m sorry; Joe, but you could have made a little noise. A ‘Hi Barry’ would have been nice and you, Len, get that smirk off your face.” Barry tried to look angry but failed.

“You need to figure out what you’re going to do with Hartley’s mother” said Joe over breakfast, “and it can’t be illegal or lethal.”

“Since Hartley can’t press charges and everybody else is dead” answered Len, “I guess we will just let her go back to France.”

“After we put the fear of God in her, so she knows she can never do anything like that again” continued Barry, “but I promise she will not be harmed.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Barr” said Joe. He drained his coffee cup, “I’m meeting a team out by that compound today. We are going to start digging around by the garden, I’ll keep you informed.”

Hartley was looking much better when the husbands arrived at Star Lab. He was having breakfast with Axel, Caitlin, and James in the kitchen.

“Oh Captain, My Captain, please tell me that you’re here to take me home, this place does not hold the best memories for me.”

“What does Caitlin say?”

“He can go home” replied Caitlin, “but I want to see him once a week or more if needed and no sex till you’re completely healed.”

Both Hartley and Axel blushed at that remark. Barry and Len sat down with the others, Barry happily accepting more breakfast and Len taking a cup of tea. 

“We need to talk about a few things” said Len, he turned to James, “you know that Barry is the Flash, I hope that is a secret you are willing to keep.”

“Of course” answered James, “I owe you my life.”

“Do you have any desire to reconnect with your family? The police could help you with that.”

“No, my parents gave me to that madman, I don’t know if I will ever want to see them again.”

“Well then” said Len, “Barry and I own a bistro in Center City and we could use your help there. I talked to my sister, Lisa, and she would be happy to have you stay with her till you could find your own place. I know that occasionally some of our staff is looking for roommates.” 

“Thank you” said James, “that would be wonderful, Hartley do you and Axel work there, too?”

“No” giggled Axel, “you could say we are entrepreneurs, we deal in fine arts, jewels, and antiquities.”

“In other words” said Hartley, “we’re thieves.”

“Some of the best” said Len. “Now Hartley, what are we going to do with your mother?”

“I don’t care; I just never want to see her again.”

“Then I have a plan” said Len. “Let’s go talk to her.”

Hartley got into Wells’ wheelchair and Axel, Len and Barry accompanied him to the pipeline. Barry used the eye flashlight to bring Amanda out of Roy’s trance. Amanda looked around, confused; the last thing she remembered was being at McKinley’s compound. Her eyes settled on Hartley and she moved forward only to be stopped by the acrylic door.

“Hartley, Darling, where are we?”

“Someplace where you can’t hurt me anymore” replied Hartley. 

“I didn’t want hurt you; I took you to Dr. McKinley to get you better.”

“Your friend, Dr. McKinley, had me beaten and then he raped me, he planned to make me his sex slave or kill me. I would probably already be dead if it wasn’t for these two men.” Hartley gestured towards Len and Axel. 

“I don’t want you in my life, Amanda, I never want to see you again” Hartley grasped Len’s hand, “this man is the only parent I need and he’s far better than you and your husband ever were.”

Hartley then pulled Axel down and gave him a long passionate kiss, “and this man is my partner, my lover and my everything. That is something you never had and could never understand. Goodbye, Amanda.” Axel wheeled Hartley out of the pipeline.

It was now Len’s turn, he placed Amanda’s suitcase and purse in front of the door. “We saved you these, the men who tortured Hartley are dead and the compound is ash. My associates will take you via private jet back to France. You will stay there for the rest of your life. Your will never try to contact my son ever again. I have a friend in France who will be watching you. Ask your servant, Andre, about Maurice and what happens to people who don’t do what I say, I’m sure he will be happy to fill you in.”

Barry and Len then took leave of the miserable and frightened woman.

“How do you plan to do this, Len” asked Barry.

“Roy is going to zap her again, and Lisa is going to take her back. Once they get there Lisa will unzap and her take her passport. I will be getting regular reports from Maurice for a while. I don’t think we will have any more problems.”

Len and Barry returned to the main lab where Axel and Hartley were waiting.

“Come on, children” said Len “let’s get you home.”

…

In the weeks that followed the lives of Len, Barry and their little family returned to normal. Len returned to his kitchen at Comfort, he and Barry thanked Amelia for helping out in his absence with a generous check, a box of Godiva Chocolates, and a dozen red roses.

“I really enjoyed myself” Amelia said, “I should be paying you for getting me out of the house. Anytime you need more help you will know where to find me.”

“Yes, Len” said Barry, “maybe we could jump on that jet of yours someday a go somewhere for a long weekend.” Len looked at Barry with surprise and Barry gave him a smirk for a change.

James was a wonderful addition to the staff of Comfort. He soon became a customer favorite and would fill in for Lisa as host. Lisa loved having him as a roommate because he was a neat freak and loved cleaning up after her. Lisa might have many good qualities but unlike her brother she was a total slob.

The CCPD discovered five bodies buried in the garden of Dr. McKinley’s compound. They were all identified as young men sent to him for his specialized therapy. The media was filled with weeping parents and condemnations of conversion therapy. They had a field day with the story comparing McKinley to H.H. Holmes the infamous Devil in the White City. The story soon went international. 

“I wonder if Hartley’s mother has heard" said Barry.

“I hope so” answered Len, “because Hartley could have very well been victim number six.”

“I thought my ears were burning” the pair turned around and saw Hartley in his male alias disguise, “mind if I talk to you for a minute, I have a favor to ask.”

Joe West was just arrived home from the late shift at the station. He was surprised to see Len and Barry on his front porch with dinner from Comfort.

“So what do I owe the pleasure and meal to” he asked.

Len handed Joe an envelope,"this is an invitation to a gathering that Hartley and Axel are planning, they realize how much you helped in finding Hartley and they would like you to attend.”

“I feel like there is a ‘but’ coming” said Joe.

“Just a little ‘but’” said Barry, “you must treat the venue as neutral territory and then basically forget it exists.”

Joe looked at the invitation and smiled, “yes I can, tell them I would happy to attend.”

...

 

Joe looked at the address on the invitation again, wondering if somehow it was wrong. A pawn shop in a sketchy neighborhood didn’t seem right, but he went in and showed his invitation to the man behind the counter. Sebastian showed him to a back door and Joe entered what appeared to be a small church. Team Flash and the Rogues were sitting in the pews. Barry waved him over.

“Glad you made it, they’re about to start.”

A man in a simple black suit stood up and faced the group, “For those who do not know me my name is Brother Milo, and I am proud to be officiating at the official, unofficial wedding of Hartley Rathaway and Axel Walker.”

Axel and Hartley entered from a side door in their criminal costumes. They stood in front of Brother Milo holding hands.

“Hartley” said Axel, “when I thought I lost you, well I never thought anything could hurt so bad. I swore if I got you back that we would never be apart. Please accept me as your partner, lover, and husband in this crazy journey that we call life. He placed a ring on Hartley’s finger. 

“Axel” replied Hartley, “some people wonder why I love you, we are so different but I guess that’s why. Your bright joy fills my dark places with light. You have fixed in me what had been broken for so many years, with you I am complete.” He slipped a ring on Axel’s finger, “please accept me as your partner, lover and husband and always be the light and love in my life.”

The pair kissed then turned to accept the applause from their guests. Len and Barry brought out food that had been prepared earlier that day and the guests were soon feasting on some of Comfort’s best. 

Joe walked up to Brother Milo, “I’m pretty sure I know you, Brother Milo. You had a different name and occupation back then.”

“I think you’re right Detective, but that person is long gone. I have a mission now which I hope you will allow me to continue.”

Joe smiled, “Barry was telling me about your church. I can’t think of a better place for a silver tongued fellow like yourself or a congregation that needs you more.” 

The festivities came to the close and the newly married couple set off on their Honeymoon or well-planned celebratory heist. The other guests departed for their homes. Barry and Len insisted on helping Brother Milo clean up. 

“Len” said Barry as they took out the last bags of trash, “I hope they will be as happy as we are.”

“There’s an old Jewish saying” replied Len, “From your lips to God’s ears. Now let’s get home, I’ve got a much better use for your lips.”

Barry laughed as he picked up his husband and flashed off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am the first one to marry Axel and Hartley. Thank you to all who have read this story, I hope enjoyed it and will check out some of my other works if you haven't already. My next story will be a one shot Holiday story and a sequel to 'A Living Gift of Life.' Tomorrow is my birthday, I think you would be surprised to know how old I am. Comments and Kudos make great presents, love to you all.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are most loved, I will be happy to respond and I am not offended by honest criticism, it will help me be a better writer.


End file.
